All or nothing, now or never
by Miki231
Summary: Syaoran made a mistake and now, in the middle of a grand concert at Tokyo Dome, he must repent that mistake to gain back the woman he loves. SxS R&R First one-shot


Syaoran Li - Sakura, Eriol Hiiragizawa - Tomoyo, Takashi - Chiharu, Mika - Rika, Ryu - Mei Lin, Oshii - Naoko

The men make up STORM, a world-recognized top Asian boy band widely popular in Japan and Asia. They are loosely based on Kat-Tun of Johnnys&Associates.

Ages: Unknown

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Song belongs to Kat-Tun. Characters belong to.. whoever.

Mrrf.

**All or nothing, now or never**

All or nothing, now or never

We can make it happen

We can make it right

Time is coming, that will last forever

You do not want to see us become the world?

He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been. After all the time they had spent together, he had dropped her just like that for what, a _job_? He couldn't believe that he was standing here, in the center of the stage, singing his heart out while the other piece of his heart was probably off crying her eyes out inside her house, clutching her mother's portrait and his sweater.

He remembered what happened that led him here.

_"I have to go," he had said the ten days before. "They already booked it months in advance and we can't refund the tickets. The group needs me; STORME is nothing without Syaoran Li." He had stared into her eyes and looked at her as if she was any other fangirl who wanted him all to herself. She stared back with her strange eyes, the color of emerald, green his favorite._

_"Syaoran, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just that our anniversary is that day. Maybe we could celebrate ear--"_

_"Well, you know I can't stay. We're rehearsing the entire day before and the day off. They're expecting me to show them the new moves. I can't!"_

_"I'm not sayi--" His phone rang, cutting off whatever she was going to say. He turned his head away from her and pressed the button. He held the phone up to his ear._

"--Dude, are you coming!?" came Oshii's voice from the other end. The beat of the club's background music played in the background. "I don't know," he mumured into the phone, turning more away from her. She had closed her mouth and stared at him while he spot into the phone.

_"Well, you should get down here because the girls are getting impatient and they want to see Syaoran Li. They'll storm us, man."_

_"Alright, alright, I'm comin'."_

_She was still staring at him when he turned around to face her, his eyes cooled and his facial expression stoic. "I'm going to meet the guys up for a jam session, we're going to practice some more of the songs, and then we're going the bar for a drink." His face didn't betray his lie. "You're better off not waiting up for me. Especially with how you are now, you should just relax. Go to a spa."_

_With that, he grabbed his jacket off its hanger in the closet, opened the front door to their apartment, and walked out. It clicked shut behind him._

All I wanted was another chance to talk

about my desire to get another world that elevates me to heaven

All I wanted was to get back the right track

I can feel it's real

This time I'll pay the same money

He was such an idiot. Ten days he spent having not spoke with her, her with him, and it was tearing at him. He'd never been given such a silent treatment before--even when he'd be on a Tour and they couldn't be near eachother; they always talked on the phone.

He hadn't even listened to what she had said.

Because today was the day. The last day of their concerts, the day that would mark them down in history as having beat the record for longest amount of concerts for this kind of audience, and the day that marked his and her fourth anniversary of being together.

He hadn't spoken to her for the past ten days. She had disappeared when he had come home that night to an empty bed, an empty apartment, and a blanket sheet of paper on the kitchen table. Nothing was written on it, but there were blotches of liquid that he prayed to _Kami_ were tears. Because he was tearing up on the inside. She was ripped from him and it hadn't even been ten days since he hadn't seen her.

He was regretting everything he had said. He wanted to hear everything she was going to say. He knew she was talking about their anniversary. He assumed she wanted to celebrate on this day, the most important day of all the tour.

But that felt wrong to presume.

_She _would never think that way.

I used to be the last man on luck

so far, I'll be fine

Great questions make a big man

cry The end of the world

The end of the retreat into the world

This is my passion, my mission is to decide

I'm going to make me world!

Eriol passed him on the walkway and discreetly shoved an elbow into his ribs to get him to pay attention. He turned and looked back at his bandmate and noticed his mic was hanging below his chin while he mouthed the words to the song. Eriol gave him a pointed look and continued down the walkway waving to a crowd and mouthing words. He blinked for a second before coherency returned to him, along with the screaming sounds of fans surrounding all of his sides.

He walked without direction down the walkway closer and closer to center outside, not knowing what song they were even at. Was it over yet? Were they doing the encore? Or was it still in the beginning, and time gripped him like it had gripped him the entire ten days, dragging him along slowly and making everything painful?

His five other bandmates were staring at him curiously while they all met up along the center. He couldn't see them, for he stared straight ahead blindly, unbeknowestly into the camera he know was situated center stage just for them. While the rest of his bandmates winked, waved, threw out their clothing the screaming people in the stands, he was barely active, only moving to strike a move with the song or move up the walkway.

He wanted to see her.

All or nothing, now or never

We can make it happen

We can make it right

The time is coming, that will last forever

You do not want to see us become the world?

The past nine concerts had been gradually worse for him. At first he thought she'd be back within the next day or so, gone to her brother's or something to cool off. But when she didn't show up the third night, the third concert he began to worry. What if she was abducted, assaulted, or murdered? By the fifth night he was worried she had left him. Funny what he assumes comes later. Now it was the tenth, and he was in agony. No contact, no information.

"Thank you for coming!" Takashi shouted into his mic next to him. The song was still going on, but trust his bandmates to yell random things during the bridges. The five others nodded to eachother and looked to him, curiously at first, and then a little annoyed. "Get ready for the run, Syao," Ryu said under his breath in a furious, impatient tone that was breathless from over singing and dancing to make up for his lack of voice. He followed his bandmates in the jumping down of the walk, his feet hit the cool cement floor of the Dome. The other five high fived and started sprinting in opposite directions while he was stationed in the center.

The end of crying in the world

The end of world hiding

It's my passion, my mission is to decide

I'm going to make me world.

Mika had a hand free and his shirt off and was rapping out his lines as slick as he could while he touched the hands of as many energized fan girls as possible. He stared down the path in front of him, still mouthing the lyrics into his mic while he heard his voice repeated off the speakers, bland, no passion in a live concert. The cameraman behind him obviously wanted to urge him forward but he'd risk getting fired if he did such a thing, especially with so many other cameras around. His body guard was crouched by his side waiting for him to move.

Maybe she came.

The thought rushed through his head.

The possibiity that she would show up suddeny made him want to start forward one step at a time.

Today was the last day. There was no _way_ she wouldn't show up. If not for him, for his bandmates. All of her friends were married or dating his friends. Today was the last concert of a record breaking line of concerts. She had to show up.

All I wanted was another chance to talk

about my desire to start another world that elevates me to heaven

All I wanted was to get back the right track

I can feel it's real

This time I'll pay with the same currency

He started off slow and tried to find his voice to follow along while he started his way down the long aisle of the center. Fans from all sides reached for him; there were arms everywhere, signs, fans, rings, jewelry. He felt tugging on his tee shirt, his jacket, attempts at the bandana he wore around his head to keep his chocolate brown hair out of his face while he was being recorded. He didn't know who or what his hands touched. He hoped his bodyguard was competent enough to keep his hand away from genitalia or breasts.

Eriol was shouting over the chorus. He had energy to smile, but he continued to make his way back to the stage, through the entire back of the center aisle. He couldn't run.

Where was she? His eyes peered over the faces of strangers, screaming and crying and smiling in obvious crazed obsession with him, and looked for those addicting emerald colored eyes again. They had to be in there. She couldn't see him looking for him if she was up in the stands. She had to be in the fronts!

Everything or Nothing, Now or Never

We can make it happen

We can make it right

Time is coming, that will last forever

You do not want to see us become the world?

How could they make it right if he couldn't find her and apologize? What would he do without her if he couldn't speak with her. Time was moving too fast, the concert was coming to a close. He was bringing himself closer and closer to awareness, realized it was the encore already, and in mere moments he'd lose the chance with her. He felt with utter insanity that if he couldn't see her now, she'd disappear from his life like she disappeared so quickly ten days ago, with a tear stained paper and an empty feeling in the bed they'd shared.

He passed by another column of hands. He didn't feel any of the softness he remembered or any small palms or thin fingers that could fit in his hands snugly without making it feel sweaty or too much space in between. Just perfect.

He was three quarters the way down when he felt a surge of hope.

It was then that _those_ familiar fingers slipped by his. He didn't even think, he just stopped his jog and snapped his hand out to grab that hand. It couldn't have been the wrong one. Tt was perfect in size, perfect in smoothness, perfect in his hand. He held onto the wrist fast, almost bringing the body closer to the fence by force.

Behind him his the music played and gasps were heard all around as the Leader of STORME stopped abrubtly for a member in the audience.

But he didn't care about that.

In front of him, was _her_.

All or nothing, I'll follow the wind

And my shirt is ruined as a map for you

No matter when I will not hesitate

in making love with you baby, all night

It had to be fate that he had to be singing that part right when he found her. He wasn't a dope; he wasn't going to go speechless. He was going to sing this to her all night and all day if that's what it took to win her back. He held the mic to his mouth, his other hand grasped her wrist, letting up when he saw she winced a bit. His amber eyes captured her emerald and held, its fierce fire making sure that she stayed in place. Gone was the sorrow and the pain and the emptiness. She was there.

"Syaoran." He could see his name moving off her lips, but he couldn't hear it over the sound of the crowds screams.

And he continued to sing, bringing himself closer to her. He felt the arms rushing at him and her trying to grab at his clothes, but he didn't pay attention to them, only sheltered her from the hands.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry, this isn't a good time, let. go...!" He didn't hear her. He only felt her tugs while she tried to get away. The girls surrounding her were beginning to look rather violent and ready to kill. He moved the mic away from his mouth and stepped even closer to them. His face was right in front of hers, nose touching nose.

His words were almost yelled, but by her face, atleast she could hear them. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to refuse you, I didn't meant to be such an ass, I love you, there's nothing more important than you. I'm sorry I--"

"SYAORAN. TEME! UTAE!"

*Teme = Bastard. *Utae = Sing

Ryuu's frustrated voice echoed over the loud speakers. The sound people had obviously gone smart and turned off his playback, since it was obvious he wasn't singing. He glared up at the large flat screen that showed the rest of his bandmates already on the stage huddled together singing the parts.

"Shut the HELL UP, RYUU. I'm begging the only girl I will ever love for the rest of my life and beyond to take me back. JUST KEEP SINGING, TEME!"

The ringing bells are ringing my departure

The place disappearing on the horizon, your eyes

When I remember that moment, I want to see her again

But there's no back

The crowd went _crazy_. He wasn't known for having a girlfriend, because his had been _his_ before he even got into the business. STORME knew better than to interrupt. Who fucken cared if it was in the middle of a concert? He focused all of his attention back on her. Her eyes were glistening, her lip quivered while she stared at him incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry for ignoring you for the past year because I've been a jackass and been absorbed in music. I'm sorry I denied our anniversary. I'm sorry I made you want to leave me forever because I am just so horrible. I'm sorry I kept staring at the horizon and not where I was now."

The tears flowed freely from her eyes now. She pressed against the fence as he pressed against it, trying to feel her body through the metal bars that defined the border between my life and hers. Her now freed hand reached to stroke his cheek tenderly. His own eyes were pleading. His jaw was taunt in tension, anxious for her answer.

"I'm sorry too, Syaoran. I wanted to celebrate our anniversary early, but I knew how busy you were. I shouldn't have been so selfish, I love you, and I'll do anything for you, and you can be anything you like as long as you're mine."

Okay, so maybe he didn't really vow to stop interrupting her. It was his little habit. He figured she wouldn't mind, because he had his mouth on top of hers at that second. Everyone, and he means _everyone_, in the Dome had their eyes fixed on them then. How good it felt to have her soft lips carress his, her hands grab his hair out of instinct, her body hit the metal bars because they couldn't get close enough.

And that mouth was being torn away from him.

He'd forgotten how vicious fangirls could be.

She was being dragged away from him by her hair, her yelp becoming a yell of pain when girls yanked her back. He growled curses under his breath and was about to jump over the fence himself and face their wrath when she was pushed back towards him, her long, auburn hair free of the disgusting hands of the violent fangirl.

He gathered her in his arms clutched her to the fence before he examined the scene. Five other girls stood behind Sakura with folded arms and damn satisfied looks on their faces. Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko. The girls of his boys.

The sounds came back to him. The crowd was screaming.

The second chorus was finishing.

They were done.

"THANK YOU FOR COMING!" he shouted into his mic all of a sudden, startling Sakura who slipped over the fence after being pushed towards him. "TAKE CARE GETTING HOME. HOPED YOU ENJOYED YOURSELF. STORME--GET DOWN HERE!"

The crowd was still screaming when he chucked his mic at his bodyguard and placed both hands on the hips of girlfriend. Sakura gave a yelp of surprise. "Syaoran, no--" She was lifted over the fence and placed on her feet on _his_ side of the fence, the side where the fame, the fortune, the hard work, and the pain laid. "I know you probably don't want to be on this side," he explained, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her shoulder like a vulnerable child.

"But I'll change this side for you. I'll change for you. I'll make things better for us. No more disappearing for ten days." Her hand came up to stroke his head.

Around them, the crowd was dissipating except for the front crowds closest to them who had to get out last, the five girls, and the five guys headed their way--nevermind the screaming and the obsessions.

"Alright. Just give me a ring and I'll be yours forever, Syao."

He smirked at her and made his descent on her lips.

"Wouldn't think any other wise."

**This obviously makes no sense whatsoever, but I had an idea that went only so far, and then I lost it. So. Read and Review please! The song is 'Gold' by Kat-Tun, and this is loosely based on live concerts in Japan I have seen.** **Not with the PDAing or anything of course.**


End file.
